


But I see your true colors

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam World, F/M, Regina Tiedemann Needs a Hug, World 1
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: “… Se está ouvindo isso, pegue o dinheiro que eu deixei em cima do balcão da cozinha e peça uma pizza. Vou precisar ficar até mais tarde para resolver umas coisas no trabalho. ”Mais uma vez sozinha em casa, Regina recebe uma visita especial.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann





	But I see your true colors

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meninos trevosos e meninas trevosas!
> 
> Mais uma vez essa autora que não dorme está postando fanfic de madrugada. Não sei o porquê, mas eu nunca consigo postar de dia. Talvez seja a minha marca registrada!
> 
> Aqui está mais uma fanfic minha com o ship mais fofo desse mundo, meus bebês Regina e Aleksander ♥ É uma pena que não tenham mais cenas dos dois juntos na série, mas vamos aguardar a segunda temporada, não é mesmo?
> 
> Como o Alek não apareceu tanto, eu fiz a minha interpretação do personagem mais jovem e acho que combina com o pouco que foi demonstrado na série. Espero que vocês gostem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> PS: vamos considerar que os meus bebês falem e entendam inglês fluentemente, ok?

**"But I see your true colors"**

_**“And the darkness it's inside you can make you feel so small…”**_

_“… Se está ouvindo isso, pegue o dinheiro que eu deixei em cima do balcão da cozinha e peça uma pizza. Vou precisar ficar até mais tarde para resolver umas coisas no trabalho._ ”

Às vezes Regina se perguntava se Claudia gravara uma só mensagem para tocar toda vez que ela não pudesse chegar em casa para o jantar. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou a discar o número da pizzaria. Fez o seu pedido. O mesmo de sempre, exceto pela borda de catupiry. Então jogou-se no sofá. Já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de situação e sabia que não seria a última vez que aconteceria.

Suspirou, encostando levemente a cabeça na almofada e desejando que aquela pequena pontada que sentia não se transformasse em uma enxaqueca. Ainda tinha que fazer sua lição de casa – e a lição de casa das meninas que a ameaçavam a acabar com ela no final do dia...

Sua mochila jogada ao lado da mesinha do telefone chamou sua atenção; especificamente o pequeno estojo colocado no bolso da frente. Sentiu sua garganta secar. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o seu pulso magro escondido pela manga de seu suéter preto. Tinha vezes em que ela ficava apenas encarando as marcas, sem nem fazer nada. Apenas olhava, pensava se sim ou não, e então voltava a fazer suas coisas.

Ela sempre se perguntava se aquele poderia ser o dia em que ela ultrapassaria um pouquinho do limite, se o rasgo seria maior ou mais profundo. A cada corte, Regina sentia necessidade de mais. Como se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para controlar o que estava sentindo.

Levantou-se sem muito esforço para chegar até sua mochila. Abriu o zíper do bolso e tirou de lá o estojo transparente. As mãos da garota tremiam exatamente como seus lábios. Abriu o estojo, segurou a lâmina fria pela ponta dos dedos e virou-se para ir em direção ao banheiro.

A campainha tocou afastando Regina dos seus pensamentos. Estranhou. Não era possível que a pizza tivesse chegado tão rápido e não poderia ser sua mãe porque ela teria usado sua chave para abrir a porta. Jogou o estojo em cima da mesinha de centro – não percebendo que ele havia caído - e caminhou até a porta.

Quando a abriu surpreendeu-se com Aleksander parado a sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios. A menina ficou sem palavras. Como sempre, o garoto estava com a sua habitual jaqueta de couro e com o cabelo dentro de uma touca azul escura deixando um pouco da sua franja para fora. Regina disfarçou um sorriso. Não porque não estava feliz em vê-lo. Ela estava, mas ela ainda podia sentir suas mãos tremendo.

— Alek!

— Oi. – Ele a cumprimentou franzindo levemente a testa, estranhando o olhar da menina. Regina parecia triste. - Sei que não avisei que vinha, mas eu precisava vir te agradecer.

— Ah, sem problemas. – Respondeu ela sem graça. – Mas agradecer pelo que?

Aleksander comprimiu os lábios em um sorriso.

— Eu fui falar com a sua mãe sobre o emprego.

— O que ela disse?! – Perguntou ela ansiosa.

— Bom, ela disse que talvez tivesse algo no futuro. – Respondeu ele. Regina murchou um pouco. – Mas o importante é que eu vou passar lá amanhã mesmo para ver se ela tem alguma coisa para mim. Eu finalmente tenho uma chance nessa cidade! – Disse rindo. A risada dele a deixou mais leve e a menina se permitiu rir também. – Isso tudo graças a você.

Disse a última frase com ênfase e seriedade, olhando para a menina com gratidão. Regina sorriu olhando para baixo, claramente envergonhada, mas feliz por ter o ajudado.

— Não precisa me agradecer. – Disse ela. – É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois do que aconteceu com o Ulrich e a Katharina.

Aleksander percebeu o desconforto da menina ao falar dos dois. Pensou em algo para aliviar a situação e então disse:

— Então estou te devendo uma. – Disse com um leve tom malicioso o qual ela não entendeu. – Você cuidou dos meus machucados. São duas coisas.

Regina riu.

— Um dia você me retribui o favor. – Respondeu ela.

Os dois riram e acabaram apenas se encarando por alguns segundos. Regina sempre foi muito tímida, portanto, quando aquele par de olhos azuis olhara para ela por apenas alguns segundos, ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Aleksander era seu amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que Regina sentia-se confortável em sua presença também se sentia muito nervosa quando se encontrava em situações como aquela.

O garoto notou a timidez dela achando adorável. No entanto, perguntava-se se aquilo não seria um sinal que ela estava demonstrando para acabar com a conversa e ele ir embora. Sabia como Regina tinha dificuldade em colocar as coisas que queria no meio da conversa.

Mesmo assim, ele não queria ir embora, poderia conversar com aquela garota por horas e horas e mesmo assim não se cansaria. 

— Eu acabei falando demais. – Disse ele rindo e quebrando aquele silêncio constrangedor. – Bom, eu... Acho que já vou. – Regina arregalou os olhos. Ela definitivamente não queria que ele fosse. – Você deve estar ocupada e eu estou aqui falando mais que...

— Espera! – Regina o interrompeu. Aleksander controlou o sorriso. -Gosta de pizza?

***

Aleksander sentou-se no sofá esperando Regina fechar a porta. A sala era pequena, pintada com tons pastéis e iluminada com luzes amarelas fracas. Estava com uma temperatura agradável, então o garoto tirou sua touca mostrando o seu cabelo todo bagunçado. Aleksander reparou na coleção de fitas cassete que ela tinha em uma pequena estante e no toca-fitas que ficava no meio da mesma estante. Não era a primeira vez que ele entrava na casa de Regina, ela já tinha o levado lá quando cuidou de seus machucados. No entanto, a dor era tanta que ele nem conseguia pensar direito quanto mais reparar nos detalhes. Imaginou se todas aquelas músicas seriam do gosto dela.

— A pizza já deve estar chegando. – Avisou ela e o menino acenou com a cabeça. Sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. – Espero que você goste de pizza de Quatro-Queijos.

— É minha favorita. – Respondeu ele e ela sorriu. – Essas fitas são todas suas?

— Sim. Eu gosto de ficar ouvindo enquanto caminho até a escola. – Comentou ela. Aleksander parecia interessado. – Gosta de alguma em especial?

— Ah, nunca parei para escutar, mas de vez em quando escuto uma ou outra. – Disse ele agora com os olhos nela. – Qual a sua favorita?

— No momento, Head Over Heels do Tears for Fears. – Respondeu ela. Vendo os pontos de interrogação no rosto do garoto, perguntou: - Nunca ouviu, não é?

— Culpado. – Riu ele. – Mas adoraria ouvir.

Regina levantou-se para pegar a fita – a qual estava até fora da estante de tanto que ela escutava. A colocou no toca-fitas sem muita demora e voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar, apenas esperando a música entrar no ambiente.

A música então começou.

> _I wanted to be with you alone_
> 
> _And talk about the weather_
> 
> _But traditions I can trace_
> 
> _Against the child in your face_
> 
> _Won't escape my attention_

Aleksander gostara. A melodia era boa e gostosa de se ouvir, e a letra era algo que lhe chamava atenção. Ele inevitavelmente olhou para ela e a viu com as mãos juntas, brincando com seus polegares e olhando para o chão com um esboço de um sorriso em seu rosto. Estava envergonhada e ele sabia disso. Regina não lembrava que a letra da música era aquela em especial...

> _I’m lost in admiration_
> 
> _That I need you this much_

Nesse momento, Regina olhou para Aleksander e seu coração pareceu pular quando percebeu que ele também a olhava intensamente. Sua primeira reação foi desviar o olhar. Ele achou a cena engraçada.

— É uma música legal. – Comentou ele tentando aliviar o constrangimento dela. – Gostei da letra.

Regina voltou-se para ele, tentando disfarçar a vergonha que poderia ser vista pelo rubor de suas bochechas. Aleksander apenas manteve a mesma expressão de sempre. Os olhos semicerrados, lábios fechados formando um sorriso, era como se ele sempre estivesse a chamando para olhar para ele. E aquela expressão dele gostava de brincar com os pensamentos dela...

— Essa banda é incrível. Deveria ouvir mais músicas deles. – Recomendou ela tentando disfarçar a vergonha. 

— Ouvirei, prometo. – Disse ele.

Regina encostou-se no sofá, agarrando uma almofada sobre seu peito. Toda vez que ouvia uma de suas músicas favoritas, entrava em um estado de relaxamento. As músicas conseguiam afastar ela de todos os problemas e de todos os pensamentos ruins. Aleksander a viu fechar os olhos e sorriu levemente. Resolveu fazer o mesmo que ela e se encostar no sofá. E isso só fez com que a distância que os dois estavam diminuísse consideravelmente.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu Aleksander ao seu lado. Suas cabeças estavam uma do lado da outra; o garoto sorria e olhava para o teto. Curtia a música do mesmo jeito que ela.

— Essa música é incrível! – Exclamou voltando seu rosto para ela. E foi assim que perceberam o quão próximos estavam. A menina ficou nervosa. Ninguém nunca chegara tão perto dela como Aleksander estava naquele momento.

> _It's my mind's eye_
> 
> _One little boy, one little man_
> 
> _Funny how time flies_

Aleksander não desviou o olhar nem por um segundo. Regina não sabia o que fazer, porém continuou com o olhar preso ao dele. Ele, então, foi aproximando-se devagar. Podia sentir a respiração dela ficar mais forte...

A campainha tocou. Era a pizza. Regina assustou-se tendo como primeira reação pular para trás. Aleksander xingou mentalmente a campainha e foi a primeira vez em que ele não ficou feliz em estar prestes a comer pizza. Regina sorriu sem graça e disse:

— Eu vou atender.

Alek sorriu em resposta. Regina foi caminhando de costas com um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto e acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Aleksander segurou o riso. Recuperou o equilíbrio num segundo, pegou o dinheiro em cima do balcão e foi direto até a porta. No caminho, pensou no que acabara de acontecer. Colocou a mão em seu peito.

Seu coração estava disparado.

***

Assim que sentiu o cheiro da pizza de Quatro-Queijos, sua vergonha perante a recente cena diminuiu. Regina colocou a caixa quadrada em cima da mesa de centro da sala, afastando algumas coisas que tinham em cima. Se Claudia estivesse lá, provavelmente teria um ataque ao ver a filha comendo em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse a cozinha. Mas Regina sabia que ela não chegaria a tempo de ver, portanto, os dois comeriam ali mesmo.

— Vou buscar copos. – Disse não conseguindo olhar nos olhos de Aleksander. Eram nessas horas em que Regina desejava não ser tão tímida para não ficar se remoendo por dentro quando passava por alguma situação constrangedora. Foi até a cozinha, buscou dois copos coloridos em um dos armários e abriu a geladeira procurando o refrigerante. Estava tão ofuscada em seus pensamentos que nem havia visto que Aleksander tinha a seguido. Arregalou os olhos e quase deixou os copos caírem pelo susto que tomou.

— Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou ele. Depois que ela quase deixara os copos caírem por causa das mãos tremendo, ela aceitou que ele levasse o refrigerante. Voltaram a sala.

Dessa vez, Regina sentou-se na poltrona que ficava perto do sofá onde Aleksander estava sentado. Tinha em sua cabeça que se sentasse ao lado dele, provavelmente, iria acabar fazendo algum tipo de besteira. Na sua imaginação, ela até mesmo já tinha derrubado o copo cheio de refrigerante na camisa do garoto. Preferiu, então, que ficasse a uma distância segura.

Aleksander mordeu o primeiro pedaço da pizza em suas mãos e então revirou os olhos.

— Que delícia. – Suspirou ele enquanto comia. Regina riu com a empolgação dele. – Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia isso.

— Pode ficar à vontade, então. – Disse ela também mordendo um pedaço. – Toda vez que eu peço acabo comendo só uns três pedaços no máximo. Sempre acaba sobrando.

— Sério? – Perguntou ele. Regina assentiu com a cabeça. O menino arregalou os olhos. Ele riu. – Pode me chamar toda vez, então!

— Você iria acabar enjoando de pizza. – Disse ela num tom não tão brincalhão como o dele. Aleksander mastigava ainda um pedaço de pizza e a olhava para ela pedindo explicação. – Ah, é que peço pizza quando minha mãe fica presa no trabalho e não consegue chegar a tempo para o jantar. Isso acontece muitas vezes então já estou meio que acostumada. – Explicou ela. O menino engoliu tomando um gole do refrigerante. - Ela acabou de ser promovida ao cargo mais importante da Usina. Está sofrendo pressão de todos os lados, mas principalmente dos outros homens da Usina que não conseguem confiar o cargo principal a ela só porque ela é mulher. E é por isso que ela precisa se auto afirmar todo dia.

Apesar de todas as brigas, Regina a admirava. Sabia o quanto Claudia havia lutado por aquele cargo. Sua mãe era o seu maior exemplo de força e determinação que Regina tinha.

Ela gostaria de ser como ela: forte, determinada, inteligente e bonita.

Mas tudo o que Regina via quando olhava para si mesma era exatamente o oposto de tudo aquilo. No fundo, imaginava que Claudia sentia o mesmo que ela quando olhava para a filha. Uma decepção.

— São como as coisas são. – Disse ela cabisbaixa.

— Mas você se sente sozinha. – Aleksander disse. Ela o olhou surpresa.

Aleksander parecia sempre ler os pensamentos dela. Eles se conheciam há uns três meses, mas pareciam anos. Desde o dia em que ela cuidou de seus machucados, os dois sempre davam um jeito para se encontrar e simplesmente conversar.

Na primeira semana, Alek apenas a acompanhava até em casa para certificar-se que Katharina e Ulrich não mexessem com ela. Não fazia nada, apenas os olhava exatamente como os olhou na floresta. E aquilo foi o bastante porque o casal nunca mais a incomodou.

Ele era seu único amigo.

\- Às vezes. – Mentiu ela. Regina sentia-se sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Isso apenas mudou quando ela conheceu o garoto a sua frente.

— Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não é? – Perguntou ele com um tom sério, mas com leve preocupação. Regina sorriu de lado e concordou com a cabeça. Ela sabia que ele se preocupava muito com ela desde o dia em que se conheceram. Alek sorriu e voltou para o seu terceiro pedaço de pizza.

Regina pensou nas marcas. Ela nunca contou para ele sobre aquilo. Sentia-se mal por esconder dele, porém seria melhor se ele não soubesse. Não queria que ele se preocupasse atoa.

Mas a verdade era que Regina não queria contar a ele porque sabia que aquela situação não era atoa. No fundo, ela sabia disso. Sabia que a cada dia sua dor só se tornava mais intensa. Só que Regina não achava que era digna de atenção, não achava que ela merecia alguém preocupado com ela, se importando com o bem-estar dela. Então ela escondeu. 

— Quer saber? – Perguntou ele de repente tirando Regina de seus pensamentos. – Quando eu conseguir o emprego, porque eu sei que sua mãe vai me dar o trabalho, vou te pagar uma pizza de Quatro-Queijos com borda de catupiry!

Regina riu.

— Tô falando sério! – Disse ele animado. – Vamos sair para comemorar!

— Claro que vamos. – Concordou ela com um sorriso e dando mais um gole de seu refrigerante. Os dois acabaram conversando sobre como seria o dia em que Aleksander conseguisse o emprego. Onde iriam, o que fariam e – o principal – quais músicas escutariam. Winden era uma cidade pequena, mas Regina conhecia alguns lugares bons para os dois curtirem. Ainda planejando o dia mais legal de todos - que era como Aleksander tinha o chamado - conversaram sobre filmes:

— Você é muito medrosa! - Acusou ele e a menina revirou os olhos. - É só um filme!

— Claro que é só um filme, Aleksander! Mas eu não assisto sozinha porque fico pensando sobre aquilo de noite. - Respondeu ela. - Tenho problemas com a trilha sonora... Na verdade, qualquer filme de terror sem som não é assustador. 

— Ok, ok... - O garoto se rendeu. - Então se eu te levar no cinema pra ver "Aliens, o Resgate" no dia mais legal de todos... 

— É bem provável que eu fique com medo, mas tudo bem. – Disse dando um gole enorme do seu refrigerante e não percebendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele tinha a chamado para sair e ela nem mesmo ficou vermelha. Talvez porque ela não percebera que ele realmente tinha a chamado para sair. Mesmo assim, aquilo era um avanço.

— Então está marcado. - Disse num tom levemente malicioso. 

Passado algum tempo com os dois conversando, a caixa de pizza estava vazia. Regina ficou feliz por não ter sobrado nada e mais ainda por não ter jantado sozinha.

— Vou pegar os guardanapos que devem estar escondidos em algum canto sombrio da cozinha. – Regina levantou-se da poltrona indo até a cozinha. Aleksander voltou a se encostar no sofá pensando em tudo o que conversaram até aquele instante. Depois de ter planejado o dia incrível ao lado de Regina, conseguir aquele emprego era tudo o que ele mais queria. Sorriu feito um idiota apaixonado. Inclinou-se novamente no sofá, olhando para o chão para disfarçar o sorriso. 

Então acabou vendo um pequeno estojo transparente jogado no chão e o pegou para colocá-lo em cima da mesa novamente. Seus olhos então foram atraídos para o que tinha dentro dele. Abriu-o e encontrou uma pequena lâmina. Um arrepio passou por sua espinha. Tentou se convencer de que aquilo era completamente comum e que não significava nada, porém sua intuição gritava o contrário.

— Consegui achar os... – A voz dela se perdeu ao ver o que Aleksander segurava em suas mãos. Os dois se encararam. Os olhos arregalados dele encontram os marejados dela. A garganta de Regina secou, a vontade de chorar era grande, porém ela se conteve. Mesmo assim, a fala lhe fugiu a cabeça. Não soube o que dizer diante aquilo.

Aleksander não esperou que ela dissesse nada. Foi até ela, pegou seus pulsos com delicadeza e então viu todos os cortes. Ele pôde sentir um grande aperto em seu coração; estava destruído. As mãos dela tremiam como se estivessem com frio. Ela chorava descontroladamente não conseguindo encarar o rapaz.

Ele não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer e nem se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Tudo o que ele queria era afastar aquela garota de qualquer tipo de sentimento ruim, fazê-la dar risada assim como estavam antes e livrá-la de toda dor que estava sentindo naquele momento. Então apenas a abraçou deixando que ela chorasse e colocasse tudo para fora. Regina cedeu ao abraço agarrando uma parte da camisa de Aleksander e este ficou acariciando os cabelos revoltos dela.

Apesar do conforto que sentia com Alek, também sentia-se completamente exposta e vulnerável. Odiava se sentir daquele jeito porque uma pequena voz na sua cabeça a dizia com um tom quase gélido e indiferente o quão fraca ela estava sendo. Regina tentava afastar aquele pensamento com frequência, mas ele insistia em voltar com mais força. Afastou-se um pouco do abraço fungando algumas vezes. Alek colocou suas mãos delicadamente no rosto delicado da menina o acariciando com as pontas dos dedos.

— Está tudo bem. – Regina lembrava-se que essa tinha sido a primeira coisa que Aleksander dissera quando se conheceram perto da floresta. Desde aquele dia ele cuidara dela como se fossem amigos de longa data e Regina não poderia ser mais grata por isso. Porém, a menina tinha em sua cabeça que ela era mais um peso para ele do que qualquer outra coisa. Esse pensamento em especial apertava-lhe o coração. – Eu não vou pedir para você me explicar o que está acontecendo ou o porquê de ter feito isso. – Disse em um tom sério, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. – Só quero que você saiba que, independente de tudo, eu estou aqui. Você vai poder sempre poder contar comigo.

Regina deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Ficara agradecida por não receber nenhum julgamento ou sermão dele. Aquele garoto era como seu anjo-da-guarda, sempre a salvando e a fazendo rir. Era a única pessoa em quem confiava e, talvez, a única a qual sentia-se à vontade para conversar. Então ela decidiu se abrir:

— Dói muito, Alek. – A voz dela estava embargada, seus lábios tremiam de uma forma incontrolável e ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Era a primeira vez que se abria com alguém. Antes, só guardava para ela mesma e tentava esquecer com os cortes. – Tudo dói... Eu não aguento mais. – Deixou que o ar escapasse de sua boca. – Eu odeio a escola. Odeio ser saco de pancadas das meninas de lá, me chamando de “Quatro-Olhos” e de outras coisas ruins... Eu tento me esconder nos intervalos pra não incomodar ninguém com a minha presença, mas elas sempre me acham.

Aleksander ouvia aquilo tentando não transparecer a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Queria explodir aquela escola com todos os merdas que faziam Regina chorar.

— Eu me sinto uma bosta por não ser forte o suficiente para saber lidar com a situação e muito menos por não saber responder à altura das provocações. – Confessou ela. - Me sinto inútil a maior parte do tempo. Insuficiente, burra, patética... É como se eu estivesse perdida em uma floresta escura, sabendo como fazer fogo, mas sem conseguir.

Fechou os olhos tentando controlar o ritmo da sua respiração.

— Minha mãe me odeia por eu não ser a filha perfeita que ela gostaria que eu fosse. – Os olhos de Regina foram se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. De todas as coisas possíveis, aquela era a que mais doía. Ela fez uma pausa demorada antes de continuar a falar. – E eu não a culpo. Não mesmo. Porque se eu fosse ela, não gostaria de mim também...

O coração de Aleksander parecia se partir quando escutou aquilo vindo da voz dela.

— Não sou forte, não sou bonita, não tenho motivação nenhuma para nada, não sou inteligente. Eu não sou nada além de decepção. – Disse comprimindo os lábios. Olhou para baixo e, por fim, disse: - No fim do dia, isso – ela acariciou as marcas. – é a única coisa que me faz parar de pensar em como tudo é uma merda e não sentir nada.

Regina passou as mãos no cabelo, o afastando de seu rosto. Ela sentou-se na poltrona, sentindo uma enorme pontada em sua cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Aleksander resolveu ir até a poltrona e se agachar para ficar da mesma altura que ela.

— Nada do que eu vou dizer aqui vai mudar isso tudo o que você pensa de si mesma. Infelizmente, eu não tenho esse poder. – Disse ele sério. – Eu queria poder mudar a sua cabeça. Fazer essas lágrimas se transformarem naquele riso maravilhoso que só você tem. – Ele pegou as mãos dela delicadamente. – O que eu tô querendo dizer é que está tudo bem em se sentir desse jeito, é totalmente normal não estar satisfeita consigo mesma. Todos têm essa sensação. Mas você está sendo injusta com você quando só vê coisas ruins, você não está vendo quem você realmente é!

— Alek...

— Regina, você nem me conhecia quando me ajudou.

— Você tinha... – Ele não a deixou terminar.

— Você é doce, meiga, uma garota não só com um coração enorme como também um ótimo gosto musical. – Ela sorriu de lado ainda com o olhar melancólico. – Você se diz sem graça, mas é uma das garotas mais sensacionais que eu já conheci. Não é egoísta, não é fútil...É inteligente, apesar de não se achar. – Aleksander sorriu. – Você é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi...

O tom dele era de pura admiração.

— Você é tudo menos decepção. – Disse pausadamente. – Nem por um segundo pense que você é menos do que uma garota incrível.

Ela sorriu emocionada. Aleksander passou a mão em seu rosto delicado, secando as lágrimas que caíam do rosto da menina. O garoto então pensou em algo e sorriu. Em um segundo, buscou a sua touca que estava dobrada no bolso de sua jaqueta e entregou para ela que o olhava sem entender.

— Eu sei que deve ser difícil simplesmente deixar certas coisas para trás. – Disse ele voltando ao tom sério. – Mas, tenta, toda vez que pensar em fazer isso de novo, lembrar do nosso dia mais legal de todos. Tenta abraçar essa touca e lembrar...

— De você. – Ela completou. Aleksander sorriu de lado, ficando um tanto envergonhado pela primeira vez naquela noite. Regina o abraçou forte e ele a levantou. Assim que sentiu seus pés saírem do chão, a menina riu pedindo para que ele a colocasse de volta no chão. As risadas dos dois se misturaram, Aleksander colocara ela de volta no chão.

— Obrigada, Alek. – Ela agradeceu o abraçando de novo. Regina gostava da sensação que era abraçar ele, sentia-se quentinha e segura, como se tudo que fosse ruim poderia, simplesmente, ir embora num piscar de olhos.

— Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você. – Respondeu ele. A menina afastou-se um pouco do abraço e os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, apenas sorrindo. Aleksander admirava cada pequeno detalhe do rosto dela.

— Você é linda. – Disse ele e Regina sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ele tirou uma mecha que caía sobre o rosto dela e a colocou para trás da sua orelha. Pensava se deveria dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento, se era cedo demais ou até mesmo tarde demais porque o que ele sentia por ela já durava há muito tempo. Tomou coragem, olhou nos olhos dela e então disse: – Eu gosto muito de você. – Declarou em um sussurro.

Mais uma vez, estavam próximos e se olhavam com a mesma intensidade de antes. Reparavam em cada detalhe do rosto um do outro. E, por alguns segundos, o mundo ou a vida não eram mais tempestade, mas, sim, calmaria. Como em qualquer música, os dois então entraram em sintonia. Aleksander inclinou-se com os olhos fixos nos lábios da menina. Regina colocou-se na ponta dos pés e os dois se beijaram.

Ficaram juntos pelo resto da noite, apenas escutando as músicas que Regina tinha e planejando mais coisas a se fazer no dia mais legal de todos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela sentiu-se feliz de verdade. E Aleksander mais ainda por vê-la voltar a sorrir. Apesar de tudo estar bem naquele momento, ele sabia que a dor dela não iria embora tão facilmente. Mas Aleksander também sabia que, não importava o que fosse acontecer dali para frente, ele estaria sempre ao lado dela.

_**"But I see your true colors shining through and that's why I love you"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥


End file.
